Nature's Wrath
by Frosty Brit
Summary: When Mother Nature names the four new Rulers of the seasons, a dark spirit rises once more, but is that the greatest threat the Rulers face? Established BenneFrost
1. Chapter 1: False Truths

**And FB is back…. However I have a reason for my long disappearance, many of my older viewers will remember my old friend Slasherwriter, unfortunately she was recently in a car accident and died in hospital, which has put both me and my remaining author friends in a slight anti-writing slump…**

 **However after several months of moaning, I've decided to put…. Words to page once again, with a new-ish story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: False Truths**

* * *

To every other spirit in the world, the sight that would greet them as they walked into the tree of life, for they believed the world's greatest and longest lie. For the entire spirit community (minus the odd couple of spirits) believed that the four seasons, or rather their spirits, hated each other.

However, as with many things, it came from a misunderstanding, the entire spirit community had seen an argument between the Summer Spirit, Reece Summers and Holly Falls, the Spirit of Autumn, about her changing the leaves in his season, and all hell had risen from it, Now everyone (Including the Guardian's) believed the four to be at war, or at least be close to it.

However had any of the walked into the Tree of Life, they would see evidence to the contrary, every season spirit had gathered to choose the new Rulers of the Seasons, the last having decided they held the role for too long and had gone to an eternal rest.

Mother Nature was, as ever overseeing the transition from old ruler to new. And she alone could already tell who was going to become the new royalty, for she had her favourites, and she knew they were the favourites of their fellow spirits.

The first was Reece Summers, the summer spirit whose temper could burn hotter than the sun in the height of summer, the second was Holly Falls, whose power was ever changing as the season's power she wielded, and the third was Dawn Springs, whose power continued to flourish like the flower she grew.

And finally her youngest spirit (and secret favourite of them all), the Winter Spirit, Jack Frost, who held the admiration of all Winter Spirits for standing up to, defeating and de-corrupting Pitch Black and turning him from the Spirit of Fear into the Guardian of Courage.

She watched as her spirits gather and spoke amongst themselves, they all got along, and if they didn't they had her to complain to, and every complaint was looked into and the matter resolved, there were around 100 of each of the four seasonal spirits, making her have the largest powerbase of spirts of any Titan Spirit, even Cupid's Cherub army did not come close to the amount of her spirits.

Manny may create the most Spirits, however she had the closest bond to her own, knowing each ones name, and them knowing to call her Mother… even if every other spirit in the world (minus the Titans who called her by name) called her Gaia.

"Mother?" A Female voice broke her from her musings she turned her black eyes on a tall Winter spirit, long white hair flowed down her back and her azure eyes glittered,

"Yuki-Onna, how can I help?" Natura asked calmly,

"Jack still hasn't arrived" Yuki-Onna told her, "and Reece, Holly and Dawn have vanished too!"

"He is taking fashionably late to the extreme as always" Natura smirked, "I do have a feeling though that Father mentioned a Guardian meeting today, no doubt that has Jack enthralled… as for the others, I have an idea where they might be, I shall return shortly"

With that she rose with grace and walked out, Yuki-Onna sighed and returned to speaking with Harris Flake.

 **(Santoff Clausian)**

Jack sat bored out of his skull, Pitch and Tooth were speaking about Burgess and that it needed less fear and more courage while Sandy slept, North and Bunny argued about whose Holiday was better. He hoped that the meeting would end soon, but while it still went on it bored him, he then heard a faint tap at a window. He turned his head slightly so he could see the window and smirked, there three figures waved at him.

One had flaming Red hair that spiked at odd angles, his orange eyes held a fire that usually made anyone foolish enough to cross him back away in terror, his skin was lightly tanned and he smirked as he saw Jack watching them. The second had bright blonde hair that was tied atop her head, her green eyes glittered with interest as she watched the Guardian's. The third's hair was hidden by a hood she always wore and swore a blood oath that anyone who took it down without her permission would not see sunrise. Her brown eyes were always filled with concern for her fellows.

Jack rolled his eyes at them and they mouthed back to him, _Hurry up, we're late!_

Jack blinked several times before it hit him, today was the day they chose the new King or Queen of the season…. And he was stuck in this meeting which he knew could go on for at least another 12 hours,

He formulated a plan quickly and stood up, walking silently to where his staff rested nearby he grabbed it, ready to make a dash before a hand fell on his shoulder ,

"An' wer do ya think yur going?" an Australian accent sounded, Jack turned on his smirk and looked around,

"Well you see Kanagroo, this meeting is boring and I really have another meeting I need to go to… so I'm going to the meeting" Jack shrugged,

"But Jack, we haven't gone over your route for Christmas yet!" Tooth protested

"And its six months till Christmas, its not like its tomorrow" Jack sighed, before he noticed the window open and the figures vanish, Jack took his chance and bolted, the wind catching him as he flew, out of the workshop and onto the Northern wind.

"The Great Gumby just took off, I swear this meeting can't be more important than guardian meeting can it?" Bunny frowned,

"Why not find out?" North asked, "We take sleigh and follow Jack"

"I doubt that's a good idea" Pitch spoke calmly, "I Believe that Jack would want privacy for this meeting"

"Bah, Jack could be in danger" North chuckled, "So we not really following him…. We're being concerned for his wellbeing"

Pitch sighed as he conceded defeat, he knew that North wouldn't let this go and it was not within his strength to take the 'big four' on without Jack as a backup. The five of them (after awaking Sandy) climbed into the sleigh and were off, they could see a faint outline in the distance that they knew to be Jack.

Then they saw it, three figures rose up to join Jack in flying, and the Guardian's glared (minus Pitch and Sandy) at the figures as they flew.

They flew four minutes, before spotting a large tree.

"Is that?" Tooth asked,

"It must be" North nodded, "The Tree of Life, Realm of Gaia"

The four spirits ahead of them began to drop until they stood at the foot of the massive tree, before North landed the other side and listened as a figure rushed out of the tree,

"You four!" The voice called and North tilted his head around to see the four figures looking sheepish,

"Sorry Mother" they spoke as one,

"if you were not my favourites you would be in major trouble, as it is I am glad you arrived swiftly and without anyone following you" Natura spoke loudly enough for the Guardian's to hear the last part and they winced, apart from Pitch who smirked,

"I told you so" He muttered before being elbowed by North in the ribs, they saw the five figures retreat inside the tree,

"This is a private gathering, I doubt Gaia would appreciate us barging in" Tooth told them and Sandy nodded his agreement,

"Even I hav'ta admit, I'd feel bad if we did" Bunny told them,

"Bah, Belly says is safe to go, so we follow" North laughed, walking forward,

"That bloody belly, one of these days it'll lead you into a ravine" Pitch growled as they followed the large Guardian.

* * *

 **(Inside)**

The Minute that the four seasonal spirits walked in the door, they were rushed by dozens of spirits, Natura smirked and managed to gracefully weave her way back to her chair and she sat comfortably down watching as the others followed suit.

When everyone was seated, she smiled to them, "Welcome Children of Nature, it has been many years since we met, many years indeed, now all of you have cast your votes for those you wish to rule the seasons…" Natura began before seeing Pitch pop up in a corner, his yellow eyes watching with interest,

"And I have had them counted and verified" Natura told them, "Though I doubt it is a surprise who you chose, after all the new Rulers of the Seasons understand the unique balance between each season along with at the same time understanding the equally unique balance between the darkness of their season and the light, likewise with being the only Elemental Seasonal Spirits in living memory"

Every head turned to face the four they guessed it would be and said four groaned as they watched Natura, each glaring while smiling

"And now, until the crowning can take place, I name them Prince's or Princess' of the seasons" Natura called, "So join me, Jack Frost, Reece Summers, Holly Falls and Dawn Springs"

Every Spirit cheered at the four of them as they walked up to her and knelt before her,

"Rise Prince Jackson Frost, Commander of the Winter horde, Master of the North Wind." Natura called,

"Rise Princess Holly Falls, Commander of the Autumn Legion, Mistress of the East Wind"

"Rise Prince Reese Summers, Commander of the Summer Company, Master of the South Wind"

"Rise Princess Dawn Springs, Commander of the Spring Platoon, Mistress of the West Wind"

The four rose as one and turned to face the spirts,

"Under the gaze of Natura, Queen of Nature, we swear to uphold the laws and rules of the seasons, to protect the balance between them, and forgo anything else" The four spoke as one to the assembled spirits.

"And we intern swear to loyally follow you, once you become the Rulers" The Spirits called back,

"And now, it's time for your world tour, the five weeks you travel meeting spirits, receiving gifts to…. Persuade you to bring favourable weather to them, and to help secure allies for each of you" Natura told them, "And when you return from these weeks, you shall be crowned as the King or Queen of your season"

With that the four walked away from Natura and past the Guardians who hid in the shadows as they passed, Either the Rulers ignored them or did not notice as they passed by walking out of the Tree of life,

"Wind!" All four called and their respective wind wiped around them before it lifted them into the air and they flew away, unaware a figure in the dark watched, and planned their doom…..

* * *

 **And there it is…. Just to say, some of my other stories will be worked on in time, however with one of them having something that in that shouldn't be written in public (LEMON!), it'll have to wait till I have a free afternoon. After all, I am writing this while working….**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visits

**And back!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Visits**

* * *

The Four Rulers had started to enjoy visiting the other Spirits of the world, each would offer a bow, before giving their blessing, and the occasional speech by the other spirit, however after a week of it, they grew bored, and a bored Season spirit is bad enough, however four bored ones is plain dangerous.

So while they flew, they played small pranks on their 'bodyguards', a team of four of each Seasons sent to make sure that they were safe. However they all knew that the four did not require, request or need bodyguards, as there wasn't a spirit in the world foolish enough to attack the future Rulers of the seasons.

Not only would Natura make sure they would not see the next sunrise, however Pitch would join in, as would the Guardian's and any allies they had made on their travels. However the sixteen spirits followed their Prince/Princess.

The four flew over Burgess just as the sun was rising,

"Hey Jack, isn't this where that kid of yours lives?" Reece called,

"He's not a kid of mine, but yes this is Burgess" Jack told him,

"Well let's ditch our tails and go have some fun instead!" Holly smirked and they all nodded, Jack called on a snowstorm and set it loose on Burgess, well aware it would stop anyone from leaving home if he did it this early, making sure to keep the storm heavy, they dived down, and landing in the middle of the snow storm.

They covered themselves in snow and watched as their followers looked around before flying off, Leaving it as long as they dared, Jack let up on the storm, leaving it as a light furry of snow.

"Nice one Frosty" Reece called,

"I hate that name" Jack pouted, before the four began to walk calmly around Burgess,

"I must say this place is peaceful, maybe we should have an outpost out here..." Dawn smiled as the sun rose,

"Keep the heat down will you?" Jack asked Reese who shrugged,

"I think your snow will cool it down, but I'll keep it to the mid-ground" Reece told him,

"Awesome, now we only need to wait, they'll be walking up soon" Jack told them,

"What if Mother comes looking for us?" Dawn asked,

"We'll hide" Jack told her, "Then again, she doesn't know about Burgess, I told her my believer lived in Sweden"

Holly laughed and watched as people started to awaken, "Hard to believed they choose not to believe what children see"

"Indeed" Reece smirked, "Then again after 10 years, it's a surprise Jack still has the believer"

"Believers" Jack told them, "There are three, Jamie, Sophie and their friend Pippa"

The four continued to walk around town until most of the children were out playing, Jack spotted Jamie's house a little way ahead, Sophie and Pippa looking around,

"Anyone up for a prank?" Jack asked, and he saw gleams of mischief in the other three's eyes, he quickly explained his plan, and the four flew atop the roof of the Bennett house, looking down they saw Jamie walking out,

"Jack must be here somewhere, only he would bring snow in the middle of summer" Sophie called as they all looked around, not noticing the four rulers perched on the rooftop,

"Ready?" Reese whispered as they all made a snowball, and threw them, the three figures turned just as the four hit their marks, the four spirits, cheered and high-fived one another before hiding on the otherside of the roof,

"Go" Jack hissed and three others flew To other roofs and threw another snowball at the trio, who looked around,

"Even Jack can't throw snowballs from four directions at once" Pippa frowned, as she looked around to try and spot the Winter Prince, Jamie had a good idea where Jack was, however the identity of whoever was helping him remained a mystery.

After another dozen shots, Jamie smirked, "Ok, we surrender"

Four cheers answered this and the three watched as four figures (including Jack) landed down,

"Victory to the Nature team!" Dawn smirked,

"We were outnumbered!" Jamie frowned, watching the three strange spirits,

"Allow me to introduce, Reece, Holly and Dawn" Jack told them,

"Oh the other three spirits, your apparently at war with!" Jamie smirked,

"That's right… not about the war thing…" Holly nodded before frowning, "Hang on..."

"You can see us?" Reese asked,

"Sure, Jack told us all about you, plus it makes sense for there to be a Spirit for each season" Pippa nodded,

"That is so cool" Dawn smirked,

"Still, Jacks our favourite" Sophie poked her tongue out at the other three, who smirked,

"You'd like our mother, Jack's the youngest, so he's her secret favourite" Reece chuckled, Jack blinked before shrugging.

"Anyway, we were just off for a walk, wanna join us?" Jamie asked the four Elementals who smirked,

"Sure kiddo, lets go" Jack nodded and the teens walked on ahead while the four rulers hung back,

"Can you sense that…" Reece asked,

"The foreboding feeling?" Jack replied to a nod from Reece,

"I feel it too" Dawn nodded,

"And I also" Holly frowned,

"Then I am suddenly very glad we decided to rebel" Jack frowned as he watched the teens ahead.

* * *

 **(With the Bodyguards)**

The Spirits flew across America looking for the missing Rulers, searching every hide-y-hole, every cave, but nothing, they knew whoever was concealing the Rulers, had considerable strength, and skills in the dark arts.

They continued to fly before growling,

"Mother is going to freak"

With that they flew as swift as the wind back to the tree of life where everyone was preparing for the crowning, Natura turned as she saw the bodyguards land and her face became like thunder,

"What happened?" She marched over asking, Pitch Black close to her side,

"Massive storm hit in North America, we flew through and when we got to the other side, they'd vanished, we searched the area for an hour before spreading out, they vanished without a trace" One spoke with his head bowed low,

"I shall go a search" Pitch frowned as he vanished into Natura's shadow,

"Spirts, assemble, the Rulers have vanished, find them!" Natura called and every spirit took to the wind, ready to hunt for the missing Rulers.

* * *

 **Slightly short Chapter,**

 **See you at the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3: Proving Power

**And Back with C3!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Proving Power**

* * *

The four Rulers-to-be watched as the three teens walked ahead of them, snow now lightly falling around them, the wind whispered to them, a secret watchman against anyone finding them, and for the last five hours it had worked, however all four were watching as well, as the unsettled feeling had not lifted.

They then heard it, chains rattling. The four turned and immediately grabbed their staves, while not needed for the battle, they were useful for focusing the energy the Spirits contained, otherwise who knew where the attack would land, however they had recently realised that just about anything could be used to channel their power, from Sword to twig.

They continued to watch around before hearing a twig snap, their heads turned and they saw a figure cloaked in a black robe, shadows hiding their face, heavy iron boots clattered as a chain fell from their shoulder.

"I haven't seen anything like that before" Reece frowned as they watch the figure move, by the way Jamie hadn't moved or looked over he couldn't see the figure,

"It's a spirit of some kind" Jack's eyes narrowed as he watch, holding his staff ready,

The Spirit before them started to laugh a high, cold laugh as he watched them,

" **So this is who they send to battle me, mere children who dabble in power plays** " The Figure smirked,

"Whoever you are back off!" Dawn called,

" **You don't know…. Who I am?** " The Spirit growled his voice dripping with venom,

"No, nor do we care" Holly scowled, "You are to leave these children alone, or face the combined might of the Four Seasonal Rulers!"

" **I Didn't know they made children into Nature's Champions** " The Spirit smirked, before his eyes fell on where Jamie had been, Jack's eyes roved and found that he'd fled along with Sophie and Pippa at the aggression of the four Elementals.

" **Oh I think I can take you** " The Spirit growled, raising his hands and a dozen leaves fell from the trees and flew like razor sharp daggers at the Elementals,

"Wind!" The four called together and it kicked up in an instant, forming a protective barrier over their Rulers.

The Spirit was scowling when the last leaf fell to the Earth showing the Rulers unharmed,

"Trying to use my own power against me?" Dawn asked, as the leaves raised once again and flew at the spirit, who leapt backwards, an orb of fire covering him,

"Jack!" Reece called, and Jack moved swiftly, channelling the cold the threw it, the cold slammed against the heat with Reece's power dampening the flame, the fire died down,

" **You're impressive, I'll give you that** " The Figure growled, " **Strike!** "

They saw the clouds covering Burgess as Red lightning crackled overhead,

"You forgetting that our powers come from the Earth and not the Sun?" Jack asked,

" **No, but my power comes from the Shadows!** " the Figure growled,

"Interesting to know" Holly frowned, flicking her staff around the branches and twigs flew around and swiped at the spirit

" **Hmm, no-one has managed to cut me for some time, now face the power of the blood** " The Spirit growled as blood flew from his arm and formed an orb, turning black it shot lighting at the Rulers, the four scowled as the black bolts hit the ground where they'd been standing moments before,

"Anyone ever heard of something like this?" Jack asked,

"No…" Reece started before dodging an attack, before continue while dodging "And…I… don't like… it!"

"Lets… Freeze it!" Holly growled as she dived out of the way, Jack nodded and used the wind to propel himself up holding his staff he poured his power through it and a beam of ice hit the black orb and it began to freeze over,

" **Not Likely** " The Spirit growled throwing himself into the air he raised a Sword to slash at Jack,

"Not my Brother!" Dawn roared as she shot lighting of her own at the Spirit, striking his blade, he was thrown off course, and landed down before climbing up watching as the orb froze solid before falling and smashing against the ground.

Jack landed down next to the others and watch the opponent, " **You will regret that** "

With that he leapt his sword swinging around, the four Rulers used their staves to block the attacks, each spinning around to block, and then strike, they continued to block until an opening came and all four slammed their staves into the figures chest, before unleashing a blast of energy, sending him crashing into trees which collapsed at the force they were hit with.

"Strike out" Reece smirked, and the four high-fived one another before watching the figure stand,

"You don't know when to stand down do you?" Holly scowled,

" **You're powerful, I have never encountered such power in ones so young…. So I'm going to give you ONE chance, flee now… or I will destroy you** " The Figure called to them,

"We seem to be winning this battle, so I think we'll choose a different Option" Dawn smirked,

" **At your doom** " The Spirit growled, rushing forward as fast as the wind, leaving the smallest time for the four to move out of the way, as the spirit turned,

"Let's take it to the air, wind!" Jack called and all four flew into the air, the figure watching them for below,

"Lets hit him hard!" Reece nodded, the four held their staves together and the wind wiped in the centre before becoming stronger and stronger

"NOW GO, WIND WRATH!" The four called as a Full blown Hurricane flew at the spirit, who raised two hands and the wind stopped, dropping the four rulers to the ground,

"That Hurt" Jack groaned as they stood up, watching the figure advance, "Tactic change time"

"I think that's a good idea" Holly nodded,

"Blades of Nature!" The four called and standing up as a Katana appeared in Jack's hand, a Scimitar in Reece's, Holly's Rapier cut through the air while Dawns Dao stood ready,

" **You wield the Weapons of the Coward Natura… Instead of facing me herself, she has sent you to die!** " The Spirit growled,

"Battle formation one" Holly called as she flicked her Rapier around, causing the Spirit to be knocked back,

The three others nodded, Reece and Dawn rushed forward, and the Spirit smirked, slashing his blade down he found the pair to block his attack and hold him there, while Jack and Holly leapt into the air and slashed/stabbed at the Spirt, in a blur of motion the attacks were all blocked, before the four rushed back in, combining their attacks, it seemed they had the spirit on the back foot,

His blocks made sure that no attack hit him before he saw an opening and slashed his blade around. The four Rulers, backed off slightly, blood leaking from wounds, Jack's upper right arm, Reece's Left Leg, Holly's Left eye and Dawn's Cheek.

" **You see, even when you think your winning, I can always outplay you, I can always out Kill you** " The Spirit grinned, watching the four injured ones before him, he smirked before pushing the attack, the four continued to block before Jack saw it,

He channel a massive amount of strength from the snow and ice in the air and flicked his sword around, slamming into the Spirits sword, sending it flying into the air, Jack leapt and grabbed it before spinning around and plunging the blade into its owners shoulder,

"Now!" Reece nodded as the four flew into the air and held their blades together,

"Now Being of the Shadows, feel the power of Nature" The Four rulers called together as and orb of power grew where their swords met in the air, the four aimed their blades forward the orb became a beam of power flying towards the Spirit, striking the sword.

Power and energy exploded around them creating a cyclone of power that twisted around them before flying higher, before moving to cover the Earth…

* * *

 **(The Moon)**

Watching the Earth spin was a pastime for Manny, and as he sipped his drink he saw it, energy, pure and powerful moving out from a location, his cup hit the floor as he jumped up, rushing out he saw Anny and Galactica already on their way to investigate, along with Nature, Father Time, hell he was sure that EVERY spirit would be going to check this out.

He moved swiftly knowing whatever was inside that cyclone of power were spirits who could rival his own power, and Rivals could present a threat….

* * *

 **And done,**

 **Cookie to anyone who guesses correctly the identity of our Mystery Spirit….**

 **Frosty Out!**


End file.
